


The Last Word Is Rejoice

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Clint Barton's Farm, Clint and Laura Barton's Family, F/F, F/M, Family, Female Friendship, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, No Angst, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Same-Sex Marriage, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Last Word Is Rejoice

Gloria toddled across the field, her tiny hand lightly clasped around Laura’s. A soft smile as Laura whispered low. “So, what did you want to show me sweetie?” Gloria took the question as a prompt and tugged her adult companion’s hand tighter as her short legs barely made any extra ground. A nod as Laura kept pace with the toddler. “It must be very important.”

Coming to a stop, Gloria waved her free hand to grab Laura’s attention, making attempts at speech through her excitable babbling. “Lookie, lookie.”

Bending down Laura laughed softly as she nodded. Noticing the small gaggle of chicks milling about that had so amazed little Gloria. “That’s our little flock.”

Giggling Gloria then swooped in to throw her arms around Laura’s neck in a firm hug. Smiling still, Laura patted Gloria’s back as she whispered. “Why don’t we come back in a little while and you can feed them?” A nod as she added. “Oh they’d love if you’d do that.”


End file.
